Forgive and Forget
by Midii Une
Summary: Alternate Universe. In the 1890s a group of European nobles travel to Egypt seeking ancient treasure. One young woman seeks to forget a lost love while the other fears she will never gain forgiveness for a past betrayal. 4xR, 3xMU, 6x9, 11x13
1. Prologue

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers

Prologue

_Dearest Diary,_

_It is time for me to start a new story upon your lovely mauve-tinted pages. I am done with the story of the princess and the diplomat's aide. After father and mother's deaths I fancied myself in love with Heero Yuy, his quiet strength and the exotic cast to his looks were the balm I needed to hide from my grief. Milliardo quite rightly forbid the relationship and Heero returned forever to faroff Japan alone. And so my dream of love amidst the cherry blossoms and foreign temples dissolved into dust and I have hated my brother these past two years with a stubborn and childish persistence. But as we travel I have been indulging myself in reading a thick and scholarly tome on the concept of reincarnation. It comforts me, to know that there may be other lives, I can let Heero go, for perhaps there will be another time for us. But for now, this is the life I lead and I am open to whatever fate has in store for me._

_So, in many ways this journey is a new start! There will be adventure, finally, in this protected princess's life. Our destination leaves not a doubt of that. As I write we are sailing down the Nile, a massive river edged by lush green banks. We can glimpse the barrenness of the desert beyond however, the endlessness of it sends a delicious shiver down my spine!_

_We travel in luxury as we always do, our conveyance is an opulent yacht owned by Milliardo's fondest life-long companion, the Grand Duke Treize Khushrenada. He lords over some small Russian principality that with all my fine schooling I dare not try to recreate the name of here. He is accompanied by his fiancée and her young cousin Midii. _

_Midii is a mysterious creature, she seems so quiet and withdrawn and I fancy I detect something hidden and tragic in her manner. But I am heartened by the fact that on a few occasions we have exchanged understanding glances that give me a hope of future close friendship. I shared these thoughts with my brother's wife, Lucrezia, who travels with us. She confirmed my suspicions. Miss Midii is the orphaned daughter of the famous French archaeologist Andre Une. He died after contracting some exotic illness in this very place to which we travel. Miss Midii herself was lost for some time in these deserts before her father found her and the rare and ancient artifact that made him famous. Sadly he did not live long enough to enjoy the fame and Midii went to live with the family of Lady Une, Treize's intended. We call her Lady all the time, she is so prim and proper that we dare not call her anything else. I fear her real name will be lost to history and she shall be forever known only as Lady._

_I catch Treize and my brother watching the Miss Midii rather speculatively when they think no one sees. Though she is quite lovely, they are not romantically inclined, she and I are but children to them. They think themselves so much more mature due to the difference of but a few years in age. Does she carry some secret that will aid their quest? For we go to seek treasure, the six of us. It is a popular hobby these days among the idle rich and petty royalty. We are prince and princess of Cinq, my brother and I. This is not as impressive as it sounds for Cinq is a small and inconsequential place. We are taking this trip nominally to purchase and discover some artifacts of North Africa in order to found a national museum in honor of our parents. Spoils from the tombs of dead kings are all the rage in this year of our Lord 1895._

_Treize__ accompanies us because he wholeheartedly supports the idea, and besides he and Milliardo can never bear to be long apart. They attended military school together and have been inseparable since. Treize does not believe our tomb-raiding expedition is a form of plunder at all, he declared it would be a grave crime to leave these lovely objects buried beneath the desert sands where they cannot be enjoyed by all humanity._

_When he speaks thus the mysterious Miss Midii's demeanor grows even more sorrowful and I suspect the shine of tears in her bright blue eyes. She must miss her dear father most dreadfully, as I will always miss my own beloved parents, and I wonder at Treize and Lady for bringing her here where her past caused her such torment. I myself do not know how I feel about our plans. I only know I am ready for adventure._

_We will shortly rendezvous with our guides. From what I have overheard of Milliardo and Treize's conversation they are two young men of the same age as Midii and I. As you know dearest diary, I celebrated my 17th birthday last April. One of the young men we go to meet has a terribly romantic past, he is the son of a desert sheik and a beautiful young Dutchwoman who fled her family to run off with him. I believe her name was Quaterina, a name nearly the same as my own dear mother's. I admit I find the tale very exciting and it has colored my daydreams of the adventure that awaits us. _

_Relena Peacecraft, Princess of Cinq_

_On the Grand Duke Treize's Yacht _Epyon

_June 1, 1895_


	2. Chapter One

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers!

Chapter One

Two young men, one blonde and fair, the other tall and auburn-haired, raced each other on horseback across the endless hard-packed sand dunes of the Egyptian desert. From time to time one of them paused and peered into the distance through a pair of brass binoculars. Presently they were rewarded by the vision of small dust clouds that signaled the imminent arrival of their expected visitors.

"Amazing, only three days late. I expected worse from these spoiled European pillagers," the tall one said dryly, green eyes squinting against the glare.

"Don't worry Trowa," his companion said soothingly, absently stroking his mount's gleaming gray neck. "We'll keep the damage to a minimum and send them home happy. We're coming up in the world, just think, we've been hired by no less than a prince and a duke!"

"Guys like those are a dime a dozen up on the continent," Trowa responded, unimpressed by titles and riches. He peered through the binoculars again and frowned, handing the glasses over to his best friend and partner.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," he said, a touch of despair lurking in his tone. "The letter did say two men didn't it? Prince Milliardo of Cinq and Grand Duke Treize Khushrenada of some unpronounceable place? I see at least six people and some of them appear to be…"

"Women…young ladies!" Quatre exclaimed, grinning as he looked through the glasses and finishing his friend's thoughts. "Oh this will be wonderful, traveling with the prince and duke they're bound to be cultured and know everything about the latest fashion in music and art, even dancing. This is definitely a perk. Besides you can charge higher if there are more people in the party, I know you'll like that Trowa."

"Women are trouble. I've always said that and I stick to it," Trowa said dourly. "I don't know why you're so pleased about all this. With all the sisters you have I'd think you'd have had enough of female companionship."

"I love all my sisters dearly, all 29 of them. But these girls are nothing like sisters…," Quatre started. "Come on Trowa, women are beautiful, lovely creatures and besides they smell a hell of a lot better than you do. Speaking of which, we should clean up before greeting our guests."

Trowa shrugged, but kneed his chestnut stallion into a gallop to overtake Quatre on the way back to their camp. Dreading the onslaught of females was no reason to let the blonde young man beat him in a race. He did not admit that he was curious about what was hidden beneath the ridiculously tiny lace parasols he had picked out of the desert scene with his sharp eyes, or the way a glimpse of pale blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight had started his heart pounding with a measured fury.

It was a hot, exhausted and silent group that arrived at last in the midst of the small camp of nomadic tents. Milliardo helped his dark-haired wife down from her horse and squeezed her waist affectionately before assisting his sister. Meanwhile Treize carefully lifted his fiancée from her horse before reaching a hand to help her niece. The younger girl was trembling very slightly and her face was quite pale. Midii had grown quieter and quieter since they had ventured into the desert leaving the busy docks of Cairo behind and traveling by horse. It was unfortunate to make her return to this place of past sorrow but it couldn't be helped. He chucked her under the chin and gave her an encouraging smile before leading her over to Princess Relena. The two girls clutched at each other, the solid ground seeming unstable after the endless hot ride through the torrid desert sands. The hardships of the journey had cemented their friendship and they leaned on each other now, tired and wilted like flowers left too long without water.

The men were greeted by a tremendously tall man with a booming voice and wildly unruly dark hair that flared into points at the top of his head. Relena thought he seemed a veritable devil but his voice was jovial as he welcomed them to the camp of the Maguanac guides.

"My master and his partner will be with you momentarily. I am Rasid Kurama and I will be happy to assist you," he said heartily, clasping hands with Milliardo and Treize with an unexpected rough savoir faire.

At that moment the ever-watchful Lady noticed that Midii was growing even whiter and swaying a bit on her feet. Relena looked none too well either, she noted.

"Relena, hurry now and get Midii inside! The closest tent will do," she commanded, her voice held command even when she spoke to a princess as she gestured toward the closest shelter.

Relena was only too happy to escape the glare of the sun. Her luxuriant honey-colored bangs felt plastered to her forehead and the flimsy material of her shirtwaist clung soggily to her corset cover. She and Midii gratefully stumbled over to the nearest shelter and Relena held the flap for her suddenly frail-looking friend, anxious to get her inside.

What they saw within made Relena gasp in startled shock and fascination. Midii was silent, deathly so, she barely even breathed as her eyes fastened on the sight before her.

There were two young men, naked to the waist, cool water dripping from their hair and faces. They turned at the sound of Relena's gasp and the blonde one's face flushed as red as if he'd suffered a sunburn. The other merely looked at them diffidently not caring what they thought or what they saw.

"I-I'm sorry," Relena stammered, unable to avert her eyes from the unaccustomed vision. These were men who spent a lot of time outdoors, riding horses and doing all types of manual labor when it was called for. The effect was stunning to a girl who had never seen a bare-chested man in her life. A victrola was playing softly in the tent, she would never have guessed to find such a modern piece of equipment here in this barbaric place. The air was rich with the sound of flutes and violins.

She didn't feel Midii's clasp on her hand tighten to a death grip. She was busy trying to decide whether to sink through the floor in embarrassment or just keep staring forever. Relena felt a warm glow as a gentle, amused smile spread across the blonde man's face as he looked at her. The moment felt endless and she could feel every heartbeat thudding madly in her chest.

"Oh! Oh dear!" she cried, startled as her friend pitched forward in a sudden, dead faint. A red-fezzed man wearing small dark glasses on his nose darted forward and caught Midii before she hit the ground. He lowered her to the floor and started fanning his red hat vigorously in her face to wake her up.

Relena was spurred to action as was the young blonde gentleman. He rushed to her side.

"I apologize for keeping you ladies standing," he said, his big eyes were a rare shade of turquoise blue and full of polite concern. "I'm sure your friend will be alright miss…"

"Relena, I'm Princess Relena of Cinq," she said, focusing her gaze self-consciously on Midii and patting her cheeks lightly to wake her up.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, "I'm your guide and this is my partner Trowa. Our quick-handed manservant is Abdul. Abdul, get some water for the young lady and stop waving that hat around! I apologize for this very ungracious welcome Princess!"

His partner Trowa was merely standing there, making no attempt to help or introduce himself. He loomed over them and stared at down Midii with an intense, unblinking green gaze.

Quatre had to force himself to tear his eyes from Princess Relena's, her name was echoing through his brain, the soft and elegant sound of her voice whispering over and over in his ears. Automatically he grabbed a wet towel from Abdul and knelt again beside the other girl, helping the lovely Princess dab her pale forehead with the cool liquid. Their fingers brushed accidentally and they raised their eyes to each other at the same time, both blushing furiously as they looked back down at the person they were trying to help.

Finally Midii opened her eyes. The vision she had thought merely a nightmare confronted her in the form of angry green eyes filled with malice. As she stared disbelievingly into the jade depths the young man turned on his heel and hurried out of the tent as if the devil chased him.

"Oh Midii! You frightened me so, are you all right?" Relena cried, gathering her friend close in her arms. She looked at Quatre over the top of her friend's pale hair. "Please Mr. Winner could you fetch Midii's cousin Lady Une to help me?"

"Of course, I am at your command Princess Relena."

"Please there's no need for that. I would be honored if you would call me Relena," she said, her eyes again searching for the floor as she felt a confusing heat rise in her face.

"And you must call me Quatre," he said. "Abdul please help Miss Midii to lie down, I think Trowa's bed is the cleanest."

He hadn't missed the way his friend had stared at the girl. Trowa must certainly be as fascinated by the pretty little blonde as he was by the lovely princess, he just didn't know how to show it. Him and all his anti-female talk. Quatre couldn't resist pranking his friend by placing the object of his interest in his very bed, it was too rich to deny temptation.

They were finally ensconced in their own comfortable tent. Elegant teakwood chairs were set about the canvas room on a luxurious Turkish rug woven of deep burgundy, rose and blue threads. Their cots were furnished with feather ticks and silk sheets while sheer swathes of fabric were draped from the ceiling for both aesthetics and an attempt at privacy. With several lamps set around, the place was bright and cheerful but Relena could not concentrate even on her study of reincarnation due to her worry for her friend.

Midii lay on her bed, listlessly staring at the ceiling.

"Midii, are you still ill? Shall I ask my brother to have a doctor fetched," Relena persisted worriedly. Her friend was still silent and too pale hours after her fainting spell.

"Come Midii," she tried again, mischief in her voice. "I know that we saw things not intended for our "virgin eyes" but were they not handsome? Especially Mr. Winner! I had not pictured him to be so very fair-haired and blue-eyed, why he could be your brother! I was sure that the son of a desert sheik would be dark and mysterious. But he would be at home in any of the palaces of Europe!"

Relena paused a moment, continuing on gamely when Midii still did not respond. "But I believe you had your eyes on his partner. Trowa, wasn't it? Did his overpowering masculinity cause you to faint dead away and not the heat as we all supposed?"

"It was him," she whispered, her voice too soft for Relena to hear.

"Yes, Mr. Winner is the kindest man I have ever met. His friend is a different story though, his face was a thunder cloud when he found you in his bed Midii," Relena grinned hoping to get the other girl to smile at the picture she painted.

"It was him," Midii sobbed again. "And how he hates me still, he shall always hate me! I must return home. His Excellency must allow me to return home at once!"

"Oh my dearest friend," Relena said, rushing to sit on the edge of the other girl's bed and stroking her soft hair. "We've only just arrived and you know Treize and my brother will not tolerate any interruption in the trip and you cannot travel alone. It can't be as bad as all that. How could you have ever met Trowa before? He certainly can have no cause to hate someone as sweet and shy as you. You've already become so dear to me!"

But then she recalled that while this was her first visit to Egypt, Midii had been here before.

"Midii, tell me," she begged. "I must know what happened."

Midii sat up and got out of bed, the pale blue satin and lace negligee she wore trailed from her arms and she pulled the flimsy robe more closely about her although the night was still very warm. With a shaking hand she pushed the tumbled blonde waves of messy hair away from her drawn and tired face. Anxiously she paced around the room as she started to speak at last.

"The one they call Trowa….he and I have met before," she said, speaking haltingly, her voice unsure.

"But I'm sure he couldn't hate you," Relena insisted firmly. "It's only that Quatre teased him over you. You know how young men can be…so childish sometimes."

Midii shook her head violently. "Trowa has never been a child. It was seven years ago and _I _was a child, a naive little girl so thrilled to be traveling in Egypt with my Papa. He was going to find the famous "Golden Symbol of Isis", a beautiful treasure from ancient times. I had seen it often in books he had, it looked something like a cross, only the top was rounded and looped over like a bow. It was carved with hieroglyphics. But he never did find it. I did."

"We were staying in a group of tents like this only not nearly as fine, but they were serviceable. I awoke one night to find myself alone. I wandered outside half-asleep to find my father when I saw the low cloud on the horizon. It was dust and so wide it soon covered the whole sky. I panicked and called for my father, I ran as everyone else did but no one noticed me. We camped near some rocky hills and it caught me just as I reached the rocks. I cowered among them with my nightdress over my face. It only lasted minutes but our camp was gone and I was alone out there."

Relena's happy mood had disappeared on hearing her friend's harrowing tale. The desert she had found so beautiful and exciting was indeed a deceptively dangerous place.

"I was lost out there for two days alone, searching for my father, for anyone," Midii continued, sinking into one of the delicate chairs and leaning her head against her hand. "I found the dead bodies of two of our diggers, but nothing else."

"Then they came. I was so happy to be found I ran toward the horses and camels that approached me. But the men who rode them were not kind and protective as my father's men had been. Even as young as I was I knew they were villains. They leered at me and pulled at my hair. Some of them threatened to cut off my nose and ears to sell at the bazaar and one told them it would be better to sell me whole. I screamed over and over for my Papa and tried to run but I didn't get far. I smacked right into a boy. It was Trowa but those men just called him "boy".

""They won't really hurt you," he said, he spoke perfect French, he must have understood my screams for my father. I must have passed out then because the next thing I remember he was holding me with him on his little horse. He gave me water…."

She sighed heavily and took great gasping gulps from a glass of water on the table beside her, as if remembering the horrible thirst of being lost in the desert those years ago.

"What happened then," Relena prodded, caught up in the story.

"I traveled with them for a week. He didn't say much to me, the boy, but he always watched over me. Soon another sandstorm swept through the area, I was terrified, screaming hysterically and one of the men threatened to cut out my tongue if I wasn't quiet. The boy thrust me into the nearest tent and told me to hide under the bed. It was there I found it…the "Golden Symbol of Isis" my father had been looking for."

"I fell asleep clutching the beautiful golden thing that had destroyed my life. I woke to find him under the bed beside me. "I've found some people," he said. "I'm going to take you back, you aren't safe here.""

"He kissed me on the cheek then Relena and I fell in love with him at that moment," Midii sobbed, dashing away tears that had started to fall down her pale cheeks. "The people the boy had seen included my father. He hadn't been killed in the storm after all. He had left our camp briefly to scout out one of the sacred sites he wanted to explore, the Tomb of Nefertiri. He had thought me dead."

"Even though he had me back safe, Papa was still very sad. We had lost everything in the sandstorm, many of the diggers killed had been his friends for a long time. To make him happy I told him about what I'd seen in the bandits' tent. He was galvanized to action, a changed man! He hired more men, rough men. They tracked down the bandits and fought them. I prayed that the boy who had saved me would be safe as well by some miracle. And as my father had me lead him to the Golden Symbol I saw him again. I will never forget the betrayal in his eyes. My father's men took him away and Papa told me he would be taken to Cairo to live. He would not harm a child."

My father was famous and the Symbol was placed in the British Museum's collection of antiquities with his name engraved in a granite block beneath it. But he never saw it there, he died of fever a few weeks later. When Lady's father came to Cairo to collect me my eyes always looked for the boy but I did not see him again. Until now…"

The young woman broke down in earnest sobbing and Relena helped her to bed, stroking her hand softly until she cried herself to sleep.

Quatre glanced across the tent to where Trowa feigned sleep on the other side of a thin partition. The other man was restless and his irritated movements were disturbing Quatre's dreams of the beautiful princess who had come into his life that day. She had the most charming figure, his hands ached to slide around the slenderness of her waist. He wanted to touch that honey-gold hair that appeared as soft as spun silk. And her eyes, he felt he could write a sonnet to those cornflower blue eyes that might rival one of Shakespeare's. Still Trowa's anxiety was a palpable force in the room that kept him from indulging himself in the pleasure of contemplating the fair maiden.

"Trowa, why so restless," he called over to his friend. "What is it? You're not still mad are you? She's such a sweet and pretty girl, why can't you like her? Abdul certainly did and don't tell me that his taste in ladies is better than yours."

Quatre chuckled over Abdul's infatuation with the young blonde visitor. He knew how he felt, the thought of Relena crossing his mind yet again.

Trowa scowled into the darkness. The scent of the girl Quatre found so "sweet and pretty" was one that had haunted his dreams and senses since he was a very young boy. Now it was here, surrounding him as inescapably as her insufferable presence in the very place he called home. She should never have returned to Egypt, it wasn't safe for her here, it never had been. Besides, he detested her.

"She's the worst kind of trouble a woman can be Quatre," he said finally, trying to pacify his friend's curiosity without revealing any of his dearly held secrets. "Leave it at that."

Finally sleep claimed him and his subconscious convinced him to take the opportunity to hold the sweetly scented pillow close and revel in the scent he had once loved so much.

To Be Continued….in Chapter Two…Milliardo and Treize have little luck finding notable artifacts….Quatre and Relena grow closer….a trip to the bazaar turns dangerous.


	3. Chapter Two

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers!

**Chapter 2**

Prince Milliardo of Cinq sat in a chair near the silk-draped bed in which his wife slept, though his pose was casual it was obvious to any that saw him that he was intended for a throne. His winter blue eyes melted with tenderness at the sight of her tumbled midnight hair and sleep-flushed alabaster skin. He rarely caught his Lucrezia in a vulnerable, unguarded moment. She was the daughter of the old Head Instructor at the military school he and Treize had attended. She had been such a fiery young woman that Milliardo was sure that if it had been proper for ladies to train as soldiers the lovely Miss Noin would have made a fine one. But she made a far better wife, he would never want to see such regal beauty wasted or marred on a battlefield, it was quite unthinkable!

The trip had been hard on the women, encumbered as they were by layers of undergarments and petticoats and even the elbow-length gloves Treize's lady insisted they all wear. He counted himself lucky that Lucrezia and Relena had withstood the rigors fairly well. He loved his little sister dearly, she was his only family remaining and he thanked God daily that although she was as delicate and feminine as any prospective husband could wish, she also glowed with health as much as with beauty. They were not really close, due to the time they had spent apart growing up, but he cared for her deeply. And she was the vision of his beloved mother, Queen Katerina.

He would be king of Cinq upon reaching 25, until then he must cool his heels. He and Treize hoped for fame and glory from this trip as well as pleasure and adventure. The presence of the ladies was a necessary but pleasant artifice since they had needed some type of creditable ruse to bring Lady's niece with them. Perhaps her memories of this place would be beneficial in their search. Besides he wanted Lucrezia and Relena with him. He wanted to gain back his sister's love after that incident with the Japanese diplomat's aide. _Heero Yuy_, he thought darkly. She seemed happy with the change of scene though and ready to put the matter in the past where it belonged.

His attention was diverted from his mundane thoughts by a movement from the bed. Lucrezia's heavy-lidded eyes opened and he was treated to the adoring gaze of his bride. They had only been married a year and still considered themselves on honeymoon. Perhaps they always would, Milliardo mused as he bent over the bed to kiss her lips and felt her arms entwine around his neck. Her fingers curled into his waist-length platinum hair, a trademark of the royal family of Cinq, and she pulled him down beside her.

It would be awhile yet before they would be ready to greet the day…

Relena put off her ivory robe and dropped it carelessly on the rug, heedless of the expensive golden lace chosen especially to match her hair. It was already dreadfully hot though the sun was barely up and casting a soft pink light into the tent. She glanced at Midii still fast asleep and moved quietly so as not to wake her friend.

She scowled at the pile of clothing laid out to wear that day. Relena felt as if she would melt into a very puddle if she must go out wearing all those layers. And it would not be good for Midii either, she could not bear another day like the ones they had spent. Why both of them would wind up as invalids!

A discreet scratching came from the opening of the tent.

"Just a moment please," Relena murmured softly, snatching up the robe and pulling it about her, grimacing at the necessity to be properly attired.

"Good morning, Princess Relena."

It was their young guide Mr.Winner, he was smiling broadly and looked as bright-eyed as if he'd been up for hours. He had been of course, making preparations for the day's journey.

"Please call me Relena," she urged him again, seeming to forget the heat in his pleasant company. The sunrise behind him seemed to turn all that wavy blonde hair into a halo. He looked almost angelic except for a certain look in his eyes that ruined that image. Relena easily recognized what the certain something was, it was frank admiration. She had seen it many times before, in the eyes of men she danced with at the weekly balls she attended and in Heero's eyes….enough! He had left her behind and Mr. Winner was here, the son of a desert sheik, their guide in this romantic adventure.

Quatre searched for something to say, to keep her standing there like that in the thin ivory silk negligee. The golden lace that edged it must certainly envy the gold of her hair, it could not even come close to the same rich hue.

"How is your friend," he said, suddenly remembering the reason behind his early morning visit.

"She's sleeping, it's the best thing for her," Relena said, ducking her head and feeling suddenly shy in light of what Midii had told her. What would happen when she and Trowa faced each other again this day? Oh how could Midii bear it!

"I've brought something for you," Quatre said, the hint of distress in Relena's face disturbing him. "I do apologize for coming so early, I wanted to get here before you young ladies dressed."

Relena's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. That didn't sound the way I meant. It's only I've brought you these," Quatre said, blushing bright red again at his faux pas. He thrust a bundle of clothes at Relena and rushed off in embarrassment.

"You idiot, you damned idiot," he muttered to himself as he rushed to get as far away from the young ladies tent as possible. "She's back there thinking what a perverted cad you are. Idiot!"

Relena held the bundle close to her and giggled. Men! How silly they could be, to imagine women became upset by a little innocent breach of propriety. She took the clothes into the tent and lay them out on the bed to examine them, her cerulean eyes widening in surprise. They were breeches, men's breeches and thin cotton shirts small enough for her and Midii to wear.

"They will certainly be more comfortable," was her first relieved thought. Then she blushed at how the clothing would definitely reveal her figure.

"Oh dear, what will Lady Une say when she sees us in these," Relena wondered, dreading the inevitable confrontation. But she determined that she and Midii would both wear Mr. Winner's gifts, they had to be comfortable to get through the coming days.

To Relena's surprise Midii did indeed seem much improved by a good night's sleep and strangely determined to ignore the situation which had caused her so much distress the day before. She was like her cousin in that, the Unes could put on a serene face even if the world were crumbling around them. Relena found herself both relieved and disconcerted that Midii had pulled herself together so quickly.

"Let us defy my cousin, I cannot abide such discomfort as we have suffered these last days," Midii said, smoothing the pale brown trousers that clung to her slender hips and studying the effect in the tall pier glass mirror they had brought along. All the items brought from Cinq for their comfort would need to be moved by the Maguanacs to be set up when they arrived at the next night's stopping place but the girls thought little of the extra work caused by what they deemed "necessities."

Midii brushed out her long wavy hair and tied it back with a simple black ribbon before helping Relena finish her braids with a strand of bright blue silk.

"We shall not back down Relena," she said, with a mischievous smile that delighted her companion. "Give me your hand on it, like a gentleman!"

The two girls shook hands heartily and laughed at each other's unfamiliar and amusing appearance.

"You look quite fetching, Princess," Midii remarked, bowing slightly as gentlemen always did when complimenting a lady.

Relena blushed, the garments were so daring they bordered on scandalous. But they were much better suited to the harsh landscape they must face. Dresses, corsets, gloves and parasols had no place here, it made her feel strangely free.

"Time to face the Lady then," Midii said, fastening her tall black riding boots and grabbing her crop from top of a traveling trunk. She pushed aside the tent flap, the long tail of pale blonde hair waving behind her saucily as if announcing that she was spoiling for a fight. Relena hurried after, there was strength in numbers after all.

Lady Une focused her mildly impatient gaze on the young ladies' tent. The gentlemen had hoped to depart shortly after dawn, they could travel but a few hours before stopping to escape the midday sun, but that hope seemed doomed to failure thanks to Midii and Relena's tardiness. She could sense Treize's unspoken irritation at the delay. . She always felt so attuned to his every desire and in turn felt oddly moved to help him achieve those desires. "It is because of my love for him," she thought, letting her soft brown eyes rest on his restless and handsome figure fondly.

The proper young woman was just about to phrase a suggestion to the Crown Princess Lucrezia that they hurry the girls along when the two slug-a-beds finally made their appearance. First she noticed that Midii looked much improved, all she had needed was a proper rest. Then she noticed the girls' attire.

Lucrezia smirked in amusement and cast down her eyes before erupting in full-fledged laughter at Lady's appalled expression. The woman could not even speak.

"Dear Lord! They are dressed like men," Lady Une thought, her mouth open but no sound emerging. Every curve of waists, breasts and hips was revealed and the pleased grins on the faces of those barbaric Maguanac diggers told her that this revelation had not escaped their notice.

And that impudent young man they had hired as a guide! He looked quite pleased with himself as well, his blue eyes following the princess appreciatively as he took in the fit of her outrageous clothing.

Treize barely noted the girls' appearance, only that they finally seemed ready to depart. "You two look quite prepared. Lady, let us be off," he said. "See, the boy is bringing along our mounts."

"But your Excellency," Lady stammered. "I cannot allow Midii and Relena….

"I have decided they will do quite nicely as they are," Treize said firmly, signaling the end of the matter. Lady allowed herself a minute frown before blithely forgetting that she had been upset and taking his proffered arm.

"I believe I shall follow suit this afternoon, you two look quite adorable, as well as cooler, in your new garments," Lucrezia said, smiling at the two girls conspiratorially. She preferred their company to Lady Une's. In fact she already regarded Milliardo's little sister as her own family and had grown quite fond of her.

Relena noticed Midii seeming to stiffen a bit beside her and followed her gaze to the top of the rise. Trowa was leading their horses down so they could leave. Midii seemed to square her shoulders and Relena thought she heard her take a deep breath before she abruptly walked away from her and straight to her horse. Relena followed quickly after, anxious to hear what would be said.

Midii ignored the pounding of her heart and walked directly to the tall, green-eyed man. She forced herself to look him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for fetching my mare," she said, her bell-like voice clear and steady. To Relena's disappointment he did not answer, merely tossing her the reins and walking pointedly away from her with long, decisive strides.

Abdul rushed up to help the petite blonde onto the deep black horse marked with a white star on her forehead. She gave him a pretty smile of thanks before touching her crop to the horse's flank and taking off at a reckless gallop to the west, her hair streaming out behind her. Midii loved to ride and was an excellent horsewoman.

Quatre walked up beside Relena and assisted her up on her own mount. He kept his hand on the stirrup as she settled herself in the saddle. Trowa stood scowling after Midii, Relena could not help seeing that the hands that were stuffed into his pockets were clenched into fists.

The long, sun-drenched days of riding and digging for artifacts settled into a routine. Midii rode alongside Relena in the mornings and in the late afternoons left her to the increasing attentions of Mr. Winner with a knowing smile.

Sometimes the silent tension between Midii and Mr. Winner's friend Trowa seemed almost to crackle audibly although not another word was spoken between them. They carefully kept their distance from each other and ignored each other to perfection when the situation placed them within a hundred feet of each other. Often Relena would gaze at her friend with concern, her lighthearted and carefree manner seemed very strained and forced at times. In the evenings Quatre would invite both young ladies and the Princess Lucrezia as well to listen to the victrola and sip wine. But more often than not the others would beg off claiming to be tired.

So many evenings were spent alone in his company. Very properly of course, they did not stay inside his tent alone, but sat in the open air listening to the music drift out onto the warm night air.

Relena enjoyed using a small brush to remove the dust and reveal the true beauty of the small treasures and artifacts they found as they traveled, sometimes camping in one place for two or three days when the find seemed propitious.

She was especially charmed when they found a nearly complete set of carved animal figures. Quatre told her they had once figured in a game similar to chess. Midii refused to have anything to do with the digging or even to look at any of the interesting objects they found. She preferred either to rest in the heavenly dimness of their tent or to walk alone about the perimeters of their camp, as far as possible from the business of archaeology. She was always trailed at a respectful distance by the devoted Abdul who had made it his mission to watch over the young lady who had fallen into his very arms upon her arrival.

"He knows his affections are hopeless and still he watches over her," Relena remarked, smiling at the distant figures as she sat on a rug beneath a canopy of canvas to shade her. Quatre and Lucrezia were with her as she carefully brushed off the carving of a small camel. "She lost a handkerchief the other day. I wonder if your Abdul took it as a keepsake?"

"White linen, with lots of blue crocheted lace around the edges," Quatre asked with sudden interest, a look of speculation in his eyes.

"Yes that's the one," Relena exclaimed. "She was working on embroidering it with her initials a good part of our journey down the Nile on Treize's yacht. Have you seen it then? Have I guessed correctly?"

"Perhaps, I can't be positive," Quatre said cryptically. Abruptly he changed the subject.

"I do not believe I could ever be as unselfish as Abdul about the woman I loved. I would not want to stop my pursuit of her until she promised to be mine, no matter if other people found it proper or not. Love is the important thing, don't you think so," he said earnestly.

Relena looked into his eyes for a moment but found she could not answer. These were the words she had hoped to hear from another man, how could they now move her so much, she wondered. Her porcelain-fair skin suffused with a rosy blush as she broke the connection between their eyes in confusion.

Milliardo's wife looked at her young sister-in-law with surprise and a twinge of anxiety. Something had sprung up between the princess and the young expedition guide with alarming quickness. And it was something much more serious and intense than the infatuation the young Maguanac had with Miss Midii that afforded them all so much amusement. She easily saw beneath the generality of Quatre's words. She herself thought the young man was the finest of gentlemen, at all times cultured, polite and incredibly kind. He was handsome too, his coloring similar to that of her own husband, making her heart feel incredibly open to him.

Lucrezia decided she would not mention her suspicions to Milliardo as yet. He did not admire Mr. Winner as she did. Already he and Treize were becoming impatient with the slow progress and although they found intriguing items on a regular basis they were beginning to suspect that their guides were not doing everything possible to lead them somewhere truly remarkable.

She excused herself, wishing to give them the opportunity to be alone for a bit. Luckily her husband was too distracted by the business of the dig to have much interest in his sister's affairs for the moment.

Relena watched her sister-in-law leave. "My brother and His Excellency are unhappy with our progress I fear," she said, sensing some of the troubled thoughts of the other woman.

Quatre seemed to think very seriously about her statement for a moment before leaning toward her and taking both her small hands in his.

"I will be honest with you Relena," he said. "The will never find such things with Trowa and I as their guides. Some things are not meant to be disturbed and uncovering such things only leads to the greatest unhappiness."

"I do understand that, truly. I only hope that they will also," Relena said, letting her hands rest in his warm, strong ones. Midii's story of the Golden Symbol was still fresh in her memory.

"I wonder about your Trowa. He is so serious and keeps so much to himself. Has he no home or family?" she asked, her thoughts naturally transferring to the other key player in that tragic story.

"Trowa lived on his own for practically all his life before we met each other in Cairo nearly three years ago," Quatre said, keeping one of Relena's hands clasped in his, the artifacts lay scattered and forgotten between them. "He lived with some bandits for a time but he didn't know how he came to be with them. Then something dreadful happened that he has never spoken of, even to me. It's just something that I can sense about him. Growing up alone on the streets of Cairo would have been awful enough I would think, but there is some deeper hurt there. It must have been very difficult to survive such a wretched childhood but Trowa did and kept his ideals intact as he did so. I am proud to call him my best friend."

"He must indeed be very honorable to deserve that title from you," Relena said. She gazed in the direction of the tall young man who spent so much time with the horses through new eyes.

Quatre followed her gaze.

"I feel it too you know," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But I don't know what to make of it."

The two of them watched as Midii returned from her walk, stopping to visit with the horses and treat some of them to the sugar cubes she kept in her pocket. It did seem that Trowa was observing her from the corner of her eye as she swept past him.

"We should not gossip about our friends," Relena said uneasily, as intrigued as she was by the topic she feared she would reveal Midii's secrets if the conversation continued.

"You are quite right," Quatre agreed, a bit reluctantly. He was truly worried about Trowa's behavior, even the distraction of having Princess Relena near did not blind him to his friend's unhappiness.

"Would you come by after dinner and listen to some music with me. I regret we've played everything I have along with me but perhaps there are a few you wouldn't mind hearing again," he said anxiously.

"That would be lovely, I enjoy the evenings here very much," Relena said, glancing at him meaningfully. "You must tell me more about your father and sisters, and about your mother too. I can never hear enough about your life it seems, it is more exciting than any book I have read."

"As you wish," he said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "Perhaps someday you will meet them all. I only wish my mother were still alive, she would have adored you."

"Now you flatter me too much. I know how dearly you loved your mother," Relena said.

"I am always scrupulously honest, at least in these matters," Quatre said, smiling down at her. "And you are very like her."

Again Relena felt the awkwardness of heat rising in her cheeks, she hurriedly changed the topic. "Although it is so peaceful here I sometimes miss the bustle of the villages at home. You must visit us in the Cinq Kingdom someday and see the progress we make on our little museum."

"I do not want to think of your going home," he said softly, so quietly she was unsure she really heard it.

Suddenly shy, she turned away from him and stretched the kinks from her neck and shoulders. They had been sitting for a long time and now the sun was beginning to set, changing the colors and landscape of the surrounding desert sands.

"Is that a town over there," she exclaimed suddenly, shading her eyes with her hand and peering into the distance.

Quatre handed her his pair of brass binoculars so she could take a better look.

"It is," he said. "Tomorrow Trowa and a few of the Maguanacs will go in to replenish some of our supplies and pick up any news there may be. The rest of us will continue to dig, we've had good luck here so far."

"Oh Mr. Winner, Quatre, please ask my brother if Midii and I might accompany you. We haven't seen a town since leaving Cairo. And I worry about her, she spends too much time by herself," Relena begged, her eyes sparkling with disarming innocence.

Quatre seemed reluctant. "It's not really a very pleasant place," he explained patiently. "Definitely not the place for young ladies such as you and Miss Midii."

Relena pouted a bit, craving adventure and perhaps a whole day at his side in some exciting and exotic new place. She did not like being told no, perhaps it was the princess in her.

"If my brother agrees will you still tell me no," she asked, putting her hand on his arm and looking up at him rather flirtatiously.

The look in her eyes had the desired effect she saw with pleasure as she heard him say, "I could never say no to you Princess Relena."

Quatre felt rather sure that Peacecraft and Khushrenada would never consent to let them escort the young ladies into the town anyway. He relied on them to help him save face in view of Relena's persistence.

But to his surprise and disappointment the two gentlemen were very agreeable in allowing the two youngest members of the party to accompany the guides into the town for the day. It was almost rather suspicious how quickly they agreed to the rather ill-conceived outing.

Chapter Soon…danger at the bazaar, I know it was advertised for this chapter, but it ran long, some things never change


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers!

**Chapter 3**

"Aren't you excited Midii," Relena queried as they prepared for bed. "This will be so thrilling and we'll finally see something of this country besides all the sand."

"Oh Relena," Midii sighed. "I'm not sure this is a wise decision. Besides, the town is going to be very much like the desert. The same dirty brown hues everywhere and the people will not be as friendly as those in our own group. I think I will just stay behind here and read a book."

"Please Midii," Relena begged, alarmed at the prospect. "It will be fine and you _must_ come. Milliardo will never allow me to go alone with Mr.Winner. I will buy you something lovely if only you will come with us!"

"Very well," Midii said reluctantly, but brightening a little. "There are many lovely things to see at a bazaar. I remember being fascinated as a child when my father would take me along….my father…"

Her voice trailed off and she turned away from Relena, brushing her hip-length hair vigorously as she stared at herself in the tall mirror.

"Midii, do you wish to speak of Tr..," Relena began.

"No! I really prefer never to speak of him again. Please do not mention the subject in my hearing if you value our friendship. Good night," Midii snapped. She blew out her lamp and climbed into bed, turning her back to the other girl.

Relena sighed and picked up her book, but the tales of reincarnation were losing interest for her. She set down the book and blew out her own lamp, content to dream of the coming day's adventure.

To Relena's dismay Midii had been correct in her assessment of the little desert town. The narrow, dusty streets were packed full of rude, pushy people and the buildings were dirty brown affairs, made of mud, that blended into the desert landscape and crowded together in a jumble. They were quite unlike the charming buildings and wide cobblestone streets of her beloved Newport City or even the gleaming white buildings of metropolitan Cairo.

The town seemed quite claustrophobic and somewhat suffocating after the glorious openness and endless blue skies of the desert.

Relena smiled though at Abdul's forlorn and anxious backward glance at Midii as he, Rasid and a few others were sent out in search of supplies so that Quatre and Trowa might escort the young ladies. Well, Quatre escorted them, politely offering an arm to each girl. Trowa plowed on ahead, barely keeping within hearing and seeing range. He seemed even more distant than usual, if that were possible.

At Lady Une's insistence the girls were in proper attire this day, complete with hats, gloves and parasols. Their lacy white skirts trailed incongruously in the dust and Relena was certain her gown would be permanently ruined.

Quatre tightened his grip on Relena's hand. She looked very lovely, but the elegant hats and dresses marked the two girls as foreigners very conspicuously and they stood out in the crowd when he would rather they blended in a bit more. As if Relena could ever blend in, or Midii for that matter. Their exotic fair beauty caught every eye in this uncivilized place. He patted Midii's hand as he felt it tighten on his arm, feeling her nervousness in the crowd. He resolved to keep a firm hand on both of them as he picked up the murmurings about the two unusual women he escorted, many of them rather disturbing and vulgar.

Trowa's anti-social behavior was getting a bit tiresome, he could really use a hand here! Some of Quatre's irritation at his taciturn partner was mitigated by the fact that he was getting quite a few impressed looks from the other men in the crowd. A beautiful woman was a sign of high status and two was even better. He had never understood or forgiven his father's decision to have seven wives when it was Quatre's own mother that he had always claimed he loved best. But he guessed there was something to the feeling of respect, admiration and envy he was picking up on that could be rather gratifying he supposed.

His ladies abandoned him though in the blink of an eye a bare few seconds later as they discovered a stall selling jewelry. The town boasted a huge bazaar that ran all the way from one end of the main thoroughfare to the other. The open-air market was crowded with stalls and booths selling jewelry of all types, as well as exotic fabrics, scents and potions, not to mention a variety of food and animals.

Relena was immediately drawn to a pair of golden chandelier earrings festooned with sparkling blue sapphires. She held them up in her hand, admiring the way they glittered in the strong Egyptian sunlight.

"Oh Midii, I wish Milliardo had given me more of an allowance for this excursion! I would dearly love these earrings, I have a ball gown at home that these would match perfectly," she said wistfully.

"Come along Relena, they are definitely too expensive. Let's take a look at that fabric over there, I've never seen anything like it. Can't you picture it made into a shawl?" Midii said soothingly, pulling her along.

Relena let herself be dragged away from the wonderful earrings feeling a bit petulant toward her brother. He could be rather stingy at times, she thought regretfully.

Midii peeked at Quatre over her shoulder and gave him a significant look as she interested Relena in the swatches of silk shot through with shimmering gold and silver threads. She smiled at him encouragingly and he nodded in understanding, thanking her for her kindness. He liked her very much and he wondered again at his friend who stood on the other side of the street watching her covertly, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned restlessly against the corner of a knife-seller's booth.

Quatre winced at the price of the earrings. Perhaps if he had opportunity he could haggle the man down to a more reasonable sum, but he had to be discreet for Midii could only distract Relena so far. Quietly he passed over the coin the man required and held out his hand for the earrings.

The man laughed loud and derisively, almost tossing the earrings at the young guide. Only a fool would buy without trying to bargain in order to make a mere woman happy. The stall owner muttered some rather colorful insults at the young man and made a rude gesture in his direction as he went to rejoin the girls. The weight of the jewelry in his pocket made Quatre feel anxious for the time when he could present them to his princess. He could picture her face and the glow in those pretty blue eyes that were nearly the same color as the precious sapphires. It was worth any price or insult. If only he could persuade her brother to let her dine alone with him in his tent. He had to find an appropriate moment to tell her how he felt.

Midii felt as if she could have been on another planet for the last hour or so. Her hand hung loosely from Quatre's elbow but all his attention was on Relena. It was very obvious that he was in love with her and Midii had seen that even Prince Milliardo had started to notice the growing bond between his little sister and the guide.

She peered ahead in the crowd for a sight of the figure she had been trying to ignore these past weeks. Just the glimpse of his tall frame caused a dreadful, sickening pang of guilt and longing in her chest. Despite her guilt and honest wish that they avoid each other, it still chafed somehow that he refused to acknowledge her presence in even the tiniest way after all this time.

Midii pulled her hand from Quatre's arm, smiling a bit when he immediately moved it to cover Relena's hand on his other arm. Her friend looked into the guide's face with obvious tenderness as they walked along. Midii decided to hang back just a bit, they got so little time to be alone together.

She kept the lovebirds in sight and glanced from time to time at the wares for sale in the seemingly-endless bazaar. She studiously averted her gaze from the frightening, twisting, dark alleys that ran off the main street.

The lowering sun glinted on a table of multi-colored glass perfume bottles and she paused just for a second to examine the breathtakingly beautiful trinkets. Her mother and Lady's mother had both had great collections of these delicately-made little glass objects. They had always seemed so pretty to her that she had been afraid to touch them as a child. These were even more beautiful than any she had ever seen with their rich, jewel-toned colors. She loved perfume and never failed to scent her abundant pale blonde hair with a combination of lavender and roses that her mother had always worn. The scent made her feel as if her mother were beside her, watching over her and keeping her safe, like a guardian angel.

She glanced down the crowded street at Relena and Quatre disappearing in the crowd. Reluctantly she set down the bottle in her hand in order to hurry after them, when she heard a child's piteous cry.

Midii turned to investigate the heart-wrenching sound and saw a veiled woman holding a flushed and screaming child. The neighboring stall apparently offered medicines and the owner, a dark, uncaring, brute of a man, tossed the woman's small dirty coins back at her and refused to sell her the medicine she required. Midii's understanding of the language was scant but she realized the woman did not have enough money to pay for the medicine.

Her sense of justice was outraged and she forgot all about her companions, hurrying over to the booth with her blue eyes ablaze and her lace skirts swishing angrily behind her.

Midii spoke slowly, knowing her grasp of the language was childish at best and intermixed her words with the French in which she felt most comfortable.

"I will buy the medicine for the child," she said, pulling a rather expensive silver bracelet encrusted with tiny diamonds from her wrist and waving it at the sullen man.

He scowled and gestured at her but refused to sell her the required tincture. Midii tried again, she could tell the child was burning with fever and the mother looked at her so hopefully.

But her pleas and offers of coins or her jewelry were summarily ignored. She was just about to give up in despair when a dark-haired man came to her rescue. He plunked down a pile of coins and spoke a few words to the medicine seller. The man shrugged and handed him the bottle of medicine. The man tossed the bottle off-handedly to the weeping mother. The woman touched her forehead to the ground and kissed the hem of Midii's dusty skirt. Still keeping low to the ground she scuttled away with her child, clutching the precious medicine.

"Merci, monsieur," Midii said uncertainly, backing away from the strange man. His black eyes raked over her in a very insolent manner and her heart began pounding in her throat. The stall owner laughed raucously and said something indecipherable to the man. The dark-haired man nodded to the medicine seller and grinned at her but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"It is useless for an unaccompanied woman to try to talk to a man. Even one such as you," he said, his command of her language startling her.

"Then I thank you again sir," she said, taking another hesitant step back and looking hopefully over her shoulder for the reappearance of Relena and Quatre. Surely they had missed her by now. "Please excuse me, I must return before my friends realize I am gone, I seem to have gotten separated…

His smile faded and his hand shot out to catch her wrist in a painful grip. "A man who lets a lady such as yourself wander these streets alone does not deserve to keep her," he said meaningfully. "But never fear, I will not let you go. Ever. Unless the price is right."

He dragged her deep into the nearest alley, no one in the crowd paying the least attention to her struggles and protests.

"It's time we were headed back," Quatre said a bit reluctantly. It was actually past time they should have rendezvoused with Rasid and Abdul. Despite his earlier misgivings it had been a very good day, a whole day by Princess Relena's side and he had lost track of time and everything else.

Relena seemed to shake herself from a daze at his words. She had seen so many things, the strange veiled women and the frightening dark men who looked at her with an unmistakably lustful gleam in their eyes. But she felt perfectly safe when she held onto Quatre's arm. She glanced over at Midii to see if she had changed her mind about the adventure she had suggested, it had been a success after all. But her face paled when she noticed her friend was nowhere in sight and suddenly she could not recall when she had last seen her. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Quatre that it had been some time since she spared a thought for anyone else.

"Quatre! Where is she? Where is Midii?" Relena cried, turning about anxiously to catch a glimpse of her friend. Look as she might she saw nothing but a thick crowd of people.

Before Quatre could even answer Relena, Trowa pushed past them, rushing back through the crowd as if devils were after him. He shoved people aside as if they were nothing.

"This is my fault, all my fault," Quatre said. "If she's been hurt I can never forgive myself."

He pulled Relena close to him with no hint of tenderness and dragged her along as he rushed after Trowa. He had no intention of losing her and could not make himself care whether his rough grasp bruised her arm. His stomach churned as he thought of Midii lost back there somewhere when he had promised to watch over her.

"Quatre, please," Relena gasped, hurrying to keep up with him as they searched for Midii. "She will be alright, she has to be."

"I pray she will be," Quatre said rather hopelessly, taking a brief second to answer her, but unwilling to lie to reassure her. "It is very, very dangerous for a woman to be alone here. When I was young my sister Iria disappeared at a bazaar such as this, we never saw her again despite all the efforts my father made to find her. I should have taken better care of Miss Midii, its imperative we find her immediately."

Trowa's sharp green eyes scanned the crowd for a sight of that ridiculous white-veiled hat topped with a blue bow that was almost bigger than she was. The bow was the same shimmering blue as her incredible eyes. She was still such a little thing, and her luminous eyes and skin made her seem too delicate and frail for this world.

He should have walked behind them and watched out for her and he had known it. But he could not stand the sight of her gliding along as he was forced to watch the mesmerizing sway of her hips and the long shining fall of wavy hair that that swung back and forth enticingly with every step she took. He watched her daily as they traveled along with them, cursing Quatre with every breath for giving her those trousers to wear, the clothing left nothing to his tortured imagination. Yet he was unable to stop himself from looking, it was like pressing his tongue to a tooth that ached. It hurt like hell but he couldn't stop doing it.

Why? Why had she come back to Egypt, he wondered. Increasing panic that sprung from a hidden place inside hurried his steps and he pushed aside a man who got in his way so hard that he crashed into a stall. Trowa ignored the shouts. All he could think of was finding her before she disappeared forever. She might be halfway across the desert by now, but he would never give up until he had her back again.

To be continued…..Chapter 4 Coming Soon!


	5. Chapter Four

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers!

**Chapter 4**

"Then it's your opinion as well that those two young men are trying to thwart our purpose," Treize remarked to his tall companion, his bright blue eyes veiled as he gazed off at the sunset. Playing cards lay untouched on a portable green felt table before the two young gentlemen as they lost themselves in discussion.

Milliardo took a sip of brandy, swirling the rich, mahogany liquid in the bottom of his sparkling Waterford crystal snifter.

"Of course, what we discovered in the town only confirms our previous suspicions. They think they can pacify us with these trinkets we've found. The men I spoke to in the town this afternoon said we have been played for fools. Those two have proved to be most annoying," the Prince of Cinq said, slamming his heavy glass on the table.

Treize looked rather amused at his friend's unduly passionate response. He enjoyed the obstacles as well as the victories in life, it was all connected and every aspect was to be savored.

"You _do_ believe in our cause, my dear friend. If we must assume the guise of villains it is only for a greater good. Our two guides mean well, I have no doubt, but a more active approach to the problem must be taken," Treize commented, assessing his companion's devotion from heavy-lidded eyes.

"Of course," Milliardo answered shortly, rising restlessly from his chair and staring off in to the distance. "But was it really necessary to use my sister as a cheap distraction? You saw the town! It is no place for Relena, or Miss Midii, to visit. Don't you think they are late in returning?"

Treize shrugged, watching his friend pace.

"There was no help for it. The idea was Princess Relena's and it proved too rare an opportunity. I absolutely trust the safety of my dearest Lady's cousin and that of your sweet sister with those young men. And if any type of incident has occurred we can use it to our advantage I am sure. Besides there will only be increasing dangers ahead, we knew that to begin with."

Trowa bent to pick up a crushed and trampled piece of gauzy white veiling lying in the dusty street. As he rose he caught the eyes of the nearby medicine vendor, who grinned at him with eyes full of knowing malice. Behind the market stall a dark alley twisted its way into shadowed darkness. The man followed his gaze.

"There is nothing down there boy. Keep to the street if you don't want to end up with your throat cut.

The tall young man took this as an affirmative to his unasked question. He made for the alley, toward the forbidding dimness that shrouded anything that might lurk within.

"Step aside if you value your own skin," he threatened, treating the bulky man who blocked his path to an ice-cold glare. The man shrugged and stepped aside.

"It's your funeral boy and the only ones who will attend will be rats and scorpions," the burly drug merchant laughed at his own joke, but he stepped aside, shrugging.

Trowa moved stealthily along the wall anxious not to alert anyone to his coming and hoping he wasn't wasting precious time investigating a dead end. A quiet murmur of protest put him on alert and he tried to move even more quietly as he neared a curve in the ancient wall.

Her abductor shoved the girl up against the wall brutally and Midii felt stars explode behind her eyes as her head slammed against the unyielding stone. Dazed and dizzy she didn't feel the strength to struggle as he grasped both her wrists tightly in one hand and pulled them up over her head, pinning her in place as he examined his prize. She closed her eyes in terror as he carefully took the pins from her hair and dropped them to the ground one by one, letting the pale golden waves tumble down loose around her shoulders.

"The price will indeed be very high, for a woman such as you," he said, stroking the satiny strands and burying his face in the scented warmth of her hair.

The ruffian admired the blue eyes of his captive shining brightly behind her hopeless tears. What riches she would bring him and to think she had fallen into his lap in a remote place such as this! Finding such a rare beauty usually involved a trip to Cairo, but today luck was with him. All the sheiks of the deserts of Egypt and beyond would be clamoring for her; he could imagine them bidding higher and higher. Then his eyes narrowed, in the shine of her beautiful blue eyes he spotted a quick movement.

In an instant he turned toward the motion, yanking the girl against him and pressing his knife to her throat. He smiled a slow, confident smile as he saw their pursuer stop in his tracks and lower the pistol he carried.

"I will kill her if that's what you desire," he said mockingly, tightening the arm he clenched around the girl's slender throat until she gasped in panic. "Go away and forget what you've seen here."

To his surprise the man stood his ground, raising the pistol to aim at his head once again.

"Go ahead and kill her, there's no money in that. And besides once you do that there'll be nothing to stop me from killing you," Trowa said coolly, keeping his eyes fastened on the other man's eyes.

"Fool," the man spat, digging the tip of his knife into the translucent skin beneath her chin. She cried out and tried to pull away and the knife sliced along the surface of her skin creating a shallow gash that started bleeding heavily. To the man's relief the would-be rescuer's gun wavered slightly at the sight. The young man was all bravado, nothing more. The woman meant something to him, more than the wealth she would bring to a man wise enough to use her to make a profit.

Relena gasped for breath as Quatre dragged her through the dusty streets, all pretense of chivalry gone. Her corset dug into her ribs and her side cramped painfully as they all but ran back through the crowded bazaar.

"There you are Master Quatre! We were starting to get worried," a booming voice called from some yards in the distance. The tall, wild-haired Maguanac scowled down at the younger man he held allegiance to. Although technically he owed deference to the young blond man, Rasid often felt it his duty to watch over Quatre like a father and to scold him as well.

"What has happened," Abdul chimed in quickly, the sharp dark eyes hidden behind tinted lenses did not miss the panic on the faces of his young master and the princess, nor that two members of the party were nowhere to be seen. Already the fiery young man had his dagger drawn and his body was tensed in alertness.

"It is a good thing you've found us," Quatre said, his voice rather subdued and contrite as he ducked his head before his older friend and mentor. "We must help Trowa find Miss Midii. I-I lost her….

His voice trailed off and Relena felt the strength of his self-recrimination, pangs of worry and guilt assailing her own conscience as she squeezed his hand comfortingly. He had told her this was no place for ladies yet she had insisted they come, and she had begged a reluctant Midii to accompany them. Oh what if she never saw her friend again? How could she face them back at the camp if they could not find Midii?

Midii's captor grinned at her would-be rescuer contemptuously. He tightened his grip on her slender waist and pulled her toward a door hidden in the wall. A gunshot exploded in the dirt wall near the top of his head and he stopped, surprised. The young man had his card as well, but still he had the upper hand and he was not about to let such dazzling riches fall from his hand.

The sharp report of the gunshot echoed through the suddenly silent marketplace. Within an instant the noise level rose again as if the sound never existed. Relena paled at the thought that human life meant so little to those around her.

Quickly they followed the source of the sound to an alley a short distance away.

"Stay here Princess Relena," Quatre said, pushing her toward several of the Maguanacs while the others rushed into the shadows.

"No!" she cried, clinging to his arm. "I want to stay with you, please."

He looked at her lingeringly, unable to refuse her plea, the tone of her voice making his heart pound oddly.

"Stay behind me then, I mean it Relena," his voice low and intense as she had never heard it.

Trowa felt a rush of relief as his comrades gathered behind him. It always caught him by surprise to realize that he wasn't still alone, that he had back up. Pulling the trigger had been the correct strategy no matter how his finger had trembled on the safety. The greedy bastard would never kill his hostage, she was far too valuable. But that slender chance of losing her had shaken him more than he would have imagined.

The alley was full of knives and guns now and the kidnapper had to rethink his priorities. A dead man could spend no money.

His eyes scanned the group, widening when he saw the pale face of another European woman. Her hair shone like golden coins and her frightened eyes were a deeper, even richer blue than the eyes of girl he held, her figure was lush and tempting. Both so beautiful…what would a man pay to have them both….he quickly reconsidered. With a sudden thrust he shoved the half-conscious girl in his arms at the man with the gun and escaped into a nearby building in the confusion.

Relena hung back watching as Trowa caught Midii tenderly in his arms and sank to the ground examining her carefully as if to prove to himself that she was safe.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him as if confused. "You came…you came for me," she whispered. Trowa's fingers slid gently, almost reverently, along the curve of Midii's cheek and tangled in her disheveled locks and his face was bent so close to hers face that Relena was sure he was going to kiss her.

Trowa felt as if the two of them were alone in the world. The most distinct memory from his childhood was that of a crystal-blue gaze looking deeply into his eyes as if he were the most important, most wonderful person in her world. Her pink lips were slightly parted and dust streaked her pale cheeks. His own hand, the hand that stroked her soft skin gently, was stained red with blood. The blood shook him from his dreamy reverie, his green eyes hardened at the sight and he realized exactly what was happening and where they were, for a minute the soft sound of her voice and the look in her eyes had transported him back to the past.

"You're doing a good job of trying to get all of us killed,' he said, coming quickly back to the present and tightening his grip on her arms, shaking her a bit. "You little fool, don't you know any better than to run off alone like that!"

He could feel unaccustomed emotions surging through him as he saw the kidnapper's knife lying disregarded on the ground. It was filthy and rusty and she could die of an infection just from the little scratch she had received. He had seen many men die, growing up in the streets of Cairo, and death from an infected wound was an ugly and painful one. Most vividly he remembered the agonized screams of dying men and smell the unforgettable stench of gangrenous flesh.

He retrieved the flask of whiskey he kept in his pocket for emergencies and without ceremony poured it directly on her open wound. She started, coming out of her semi-dazed state and crying out from the sudden, unexpected pain. Her soft blue eyes flashed in sudden anger at him as she pulled away, it was then that she also noticed the blood on her dress and his hands.

"You would have let him kill me," she accused, remembering her terror. "Perhaps you feel I so little deserve to live that you would let me die here in the streets. I no longer care what may have happened to you all those years ago. I hate this terrible place and everything in it. Especially you."

She wrenched herself from his grasp and backed away from him, shaking in rage and horror as she realized what had nearly happened to her. Relena ran to her friend and pulled her into her arms, letting her sob into her shoulder.

"Master Quatre," she heard Rasid say. "We may be in for more trouble if we don't take the young ladies back right away. He will not give up on Miss Midii so easily, we need to get her and the Princess back to camp."

"You're right Rasid," Quatre agreed.

Relena turned to Quatre, appalled. "He won't come after her again, he couldn't."

Quatre paused a second before answering. They were already terrified but it was true that they needed to leave immediately.

"I don't know," he said finally. "But it's best not to take any chances. And I'm sure Miss Midii would like to be with her cousin."

Trowa stalked over to Midii and grabbed her arm none to gently. "You're riding with me, we could be followed and overtaken." She looked at him aghast and tried to pull away. "Don't you touch me, I'm perfectly capable of riding alone." Sudden hot tears fell down her cheeks. "I won't stay here any longer! I never wanted to come back here. I shall return to Cairo at once. Immediately," she said irrationally, backing away from him as if she intended to ride off to Cairo herself that very instant.

"We're a week out of Cairo and although I'd dearly love to see you leave this country never to return it's not possible at this precise moment," he remarked tightly. Then his face softened a bit and a concerned look came into his eyes. "Haven't you learned anything at all? Do you think so little of me that you believe I would ever allow anyone or anything to harm you?"

She stared at him in surprise when suddenly the adrenaline wore off and she swayed dizzily, her head aching from the sharp blow she had suffered. Trowa leaned forward in a smooth motion and grasping her behind the knees tossed her over his shoulder walking quickly toward the Maguanacs waiting with the horses, ignoring her feeble protests.

"Trowa's right Relena, you'd better ride with me. We could be followed," Quatre said, staring after his departing friend as he ignored Midii's struggles to release herself.

"Will Midii be alright," Relena asked anxiously as Quatre pulled her up on the horse in front of him.

It was obvious that the quiet expedition guide had strong, conflicting feelings for her friend, he seemed so angry with her and yet she felt a strange certainty that her friend could be no safer than at his side.

Relena was breathless as their horse raced across the desert after Trowa's. She had never traveled at such speed, the wind in her face and Quatre's tight grip on her waist made speech impossible. Oh surely now they would be going home! She let herself sink despondently back into Quatre's embrace, feeling his arms tighten around her in wordless, comforting response. She wondered what would have happened between them given time. This was an adventure that she had dreamed of in her girlish innocence but the reality was a much different thing. She kept seeing her friend's blood and hearing harsh words and the clatter of weapons.

The man who held her seemed to sense her distress and he cuddled her closer, slowing the horse's frantic pace a fraction so she could catch her breath.

Incredibly she felt a pair of soft lips touch the shell of her ear and heard his whisper.

"Meet me later tonight, my princess," he said urgently. "I have something very important to say to you."

Lady Une lay her book on the small table beside her with a look of puzzlement on her face. Lucrezia had recommended the novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, it was called, describing it as a comedy of manners. But she did not find it humorous, where was the comedy in young ladies being allowed to run wild and to forget the proprieties that were so important in society?

She poured a bit of water into a basin, letting her fingertips play in the lukewarm liquid. How she missed the coolness of the water that servants had fetched for her from the lovely little free-flowing spring at home. She wished herself back into that shady, leafy grotto now, far from this place of dust and heat. There had been not the sight of tree or fresh water since they had left Cairo weeks ago.

The sun was low in the sky but the unquenchable heat was undiminished. The thought of the unruly Bennett sisters from her novel reminded her that their two youngest companions had not yet returned from their visit to the town.

Surely those two barbaric young men would not keep them out after dark. Lady shivered at the idea, even in the heat. With one slender, aristocratic hand anxiously smoothing her elaborately braided coiffure she stepped out of her tent in order to speak to her fiancée about her concern. She was just in time to see Midii and Relena's horses racing with empty saddles back into the camp, their large eyes rolling in panic, hooves pounding like thunder on the hard-packed earth around the tents.

Before Lady could even react to this alarming event the rest of the group arrived behind the terrified, riderless mounts in a thick cloud of dust.

A fierce wave of anger and protectiveness swept over her, hiding the relief she felt as seeing her cousin at least alive and mostly unharmed, as she watched the taller of their two expedition guides dismount pulling her young relative down beside him.

The two of them seemed to be staring at each other in a rather dumbstruck manner, both seeming reluctant either to speak or to move apart. He kept his hands rather familiarly on the slender curve of her waist, having failed to let go of her after helping her down and they faced each other in uneasy silence.

Lady's sharp brown eyes spotted the bloodstain contrasting sharply with the pure white of her cousin's dress and she was spurred to action, the anger in her eyes softening into a look of pure concern and maternal instinct.

At the touch of Lady's hand on her shoulder Midii felt herself relax and almost gratefully she turned away from him and let herself collapse into her cousin's waiting arms. Those green eyes had seemed to hold hers in a trance, she had felt unable to move away rather like a mouse in the grip of a viper's stare.

"How did this happen? What kind of man would allow something like this to happen—

Quatre interrupted Lady's barrage, stepping between her and Trowa. "Please accept my apology it was all my fault. Trowa saved Miss Une, the fault for her injuries was entirely mine."

"Oh no. Please don't blame yourself Mr. Winner," Midii said, aghast that her cousin would blame their two guides. "I wandered off. I apologize for causing everyone so much trouble. I thank you for saving me, Trowa."

"It was nothing, _nothing_ at all, Miss Une," Trowa answered. Turning, he stalked off in his usual manner.

Relena gasped at the hurt in Midii's eyes, Trowa's meaning seemed all too clear.

"Come dearest," Lady said, leading her stunned cousin away. "I'll put you to bed in my tent and we'll see to that nasty cut. A good night's sleep will make it all seem better."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

**Forgive and Forget**

**By Midii Une**

Dedicated to Nightheart, a fan of 4xR and 3xMU

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite writers!

**Chapter 5**

Relena's blood rankled as she watched her brother take Quatre, and his lieutenant Rasid, to task for the occurrence in the desert town that afternoon. Trowa had of course pulled one of his patented disappearing acts and was nowhere to be found.

Already stars were appearing in the deep black-blue of the sky. She felt she could not stand by and let Quatre take all of the blame. Because of what had happened to his own sister so long ago Relena knew that he was quite anguished and felt more responsible for Midii than he should. She had her own regrets for begging her friend to come along. But now she was determined to shield Quatre from her brother's wrath. She realized Milliardo had been worried for her and was now in full outraged royal prince mode due to the condition in which they had returned, but it was not fair that he should take it out on Quatre!

However, just as she was steeling herself to stand between them she felt Lucrezia touch her sleeve.

"You must go to Midii, she needs you and is asking for you," her sister-in-law urged, her pretty face pale with concern. "You needn't worry about your brother, I will try to make him see sense and calm him down. Both of us are so relieved that you are safe, you must see that Relena. He does love you very much."

Lucrezia reached out and pulled the younger girl into a heartfelt embrace. With a pang, Relena returned her hug and realized she had to go if Midii was calling for her. She chided herself for again forgetting her friend so quickly in her worry for Quatre, yet there was something about him that pulled her so. Her face flushed hot from the memory of his lips against her skin and his feverish words in her ear. She must meet him tonight, no matter what!

Lady Une was trying to coax Midii to sip some water and attempting to treat the gash on her throat, but the younger girl had turned stubbornly away from her older relative. She looked like a child playing dress up, lost in the taller woman's black lace negligee. Relena rushed to her friend's other side and grabbed her hand, feeling a sense of grateful relief that there was no blame in the despairing blue eyes that sought hers.

"Relena! You must make them see that I have to go home. I cannot stay here. _He_ does not want me here and I so long to leave this awful place. I _cannot _stay here!"

Midii's grip on Relena's hand tightened painfully, she felt as if the small, delicate bones in her fingers might crack and yet she squeezed her friend's hand back in sympathy.

"I'm sure your cousin will do what is best dear," she reassured her friend half-heartedly. She herself wished very much to remain in Egypt indefinitely, but she understood why Midii felt she must go home. Relena felt torn and she knew that Treize and his Lady would not be very likely to consider Midii's feelings in the matter despite what had happened.

"It will all be fine Midii. We will take the best care of you," she promised stoutly. But Midii closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, crying heartbrokenly.

"You'd best leave Princess Relena. Midii has had a terrible shock and she needs her sleep," Lady Une remarked in a rather scolding tone. Treize entered then, his charismatic presence filling the tent and stopping Relena from making a sharp retort to Lady Une.

Relena had known Treize since she was very young and had always held him very much in awe, even more so than she had her older brother before Heero had come between them and strained their relationship. Milliardo's friend smiled at her kindly now, feeling apparent in his bright blue eyes.

"I truly regret what happened to you and Midii today, and I thank God that you are both back safely with us," he said, cool fingertips momentarily touching her cheek with affection.

Relena gathered up her courage.

"After what happened today Midii is desperate to go home," she said. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Treize sighed and went down on one knee beside the cot where Midii lay sobbing and stroked her hair comfortingly. She turned finally to peer at him between the pale blonde strands.

"We will leave here tomorrow and return home as soon as our mission allows. You must trust in that," he told her in a voice that stated fact and did not invite discussion. "I'm going to give you a little laudanum to help you sleep and you must relax and think about being in the gardens at home with your little brothers. Think how happy they will be to see you and all the trinkets you will bring them when you return."

Seeming defeated, Midii sat up slowly and took the glass, drinking the nasty stuff down quickly and making a face before finally accepting some water from her cousin.

"That's our good girl," Treize said, watching her for signs of drowsiness. "You'll sleep till morning now and then I promise you we will put this place far behind us."

"Come Princess Relena, we must let Midii rest now. Lady will look after her," Treize said, holding the tent flap aside for his friend's sister.

Relena bent and kissed Midii on the forehead, glad to feel that she did not seem feverish and averting her eyes from the bandage on her throat. "Good night Midii," she said, squeezing her friend's hand. Midii merely blinked at her, her lids already drooping over glazed eyes.

Lady Une turned the lamp down to a dim glow and began brushing Midii's tangled hair, working the waist-length golden strands into a single long braid more suitable for sleeping.

Try as she might to think about the coolness of the gardens at home, Midii could not help thinking about riding across the desert in Trowa's arms, arms that held her as carefully and gently as if she were a treasured object. While they were riding like that she could almost believe he did not hate her and she had never wanted it to end, had wanted him to keep riding with her far across the desert never to return. Her mind struggled to recall why she had spoken so sharply to him in the alley but the laudanum did not leave her the wits for much self-analysis and soon she fell into a restless sleep haunted by vivid dreams.

8888888888888888

Relena swallowed hard, embarrassment and a strange feeling she could give no name to making her insides quiver oddly. She had gone instinctively to find comfort from her brother and his wife but now she turned away from the heavy canvas tent opening and crept away on silent feet without revealing her presence.

"Perhaps I am becoming ill," she thought, putting a hand to her forehead to feel for fever, knowing even as the words formed that that was not the case at all. It was what she had seen; Lucrezia and Milliardo kissing and embracing in the dimness and privacy of their tent. Her brother had worn no shirt and was unpinning his wife's glossy, night-dark locks with an unusually sensual slowness that started an unfamiliar ache in the pit of Relena's stomach.

Suddenly she knew what she felt, what she wanted; the tenderness and the urgency, the feeling of being loved. Alone in the tent she shared with Midii, Relena was almost glad the other girl was spending the night with her cousin. With hurried and trembling fingers she undid the white lace bodice of her dusty gown. Dropping the dress to the floor she kicked it away and went to the basin to wash her face. She was surprised at the flush in her cheeks and the brightness of her eyes

_"I have something very important to say to you."_

Quatre's words burned in her ear, as did the feeling of the brief touch of his lips on her skin. She smoothed down the pale blue silk dress she had chosen and brushed out her long hair, leaving it to hang in a smooth sheet of gold down her back, foregoing any bows or braids this night.

As she pushed aside the canvas flap of her tent she was startled to find the object of her daydreams standing in front of her.

His fair skin flushed and his golden lashes fluttered to hide his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I could wait no longer to find out whether you can ever forgive me for what happened this afternoon. It is unforgivable I know, but I don't think I could bear that we should part with you thinking badly of me."

He feared it too, she realized, that tonight might be their last one together. A feeling of tension hung like a miasma over the little encampment of tents beneath the endless desert sky. The incident in the town was like a catalyst that had brought all the troubles lurking beneath the surface to the top, like bubbles in champagne. She ached to make the hurt on his face and the pain she knew was in his heart disappear.

"I was just coming to find you," she said. "I left Midii to sleep a short while ago."

"Midii," he echoed miserably. "Is she all right? Will it ever be right again?"

"I don't know," Relena admitted, glancing at the dimly lit tent where her friend slept. "She never wanted to come and as you heard her say she wants so desperately to return home. I can't quite believe how strong her words were. I know she was frightened and upset, but she has always seemed so quiet and timid to me."

"Trowa's gone off alone somewhere," Quatre said, continuing her thoughts. "I wish I knew what is going on between those two. He has that handkerchief you mentioned, the one you though Abdul might have taken. I've seen him countless times taking it from his pocket and holding it in his hand. He doesn't even look at it, it's as if he doesn't even know he has it."

Relena made a quick decision.

"Let us go to your tent, there is something I wish to tell you about Midii and Trowa. Perhaps together we can make sense of it," she said.

Quatre took her arm and led her the short distance to his own corner of the camp. "I do want to get to the bottom of that. But there is something more important we need to discuss," he said to her. "Regarding you and I…."

His words broke off and Relena saw that he was looking away from her, his cheeks again bright with embarrassment. His efforts to conquer his shyness warmed her heart and brought heat to her own face that matched his.

Relena felt a sense of taking a life-altering step as she felt the flap of canvas fall closed behind her. All the urgings of her previously well-mannered life were in an uproar. But she did her best to disregard all the teachings of her youth. She was in Cinq no longer and all the rules of royal behavior and etiquette seemed false in this wild, deserted place. And always over her head hung the memory of all she had not had with the handsome diplomat's aide Heero Yuy and the anxiety that the idyll here in the desert was nearing an end.

Feeling suddenly shy herself, Relena let Quatre help her into an exquisitely carved chair. With a touch of amusement she could see the disparate living styles of her friend and his oddly stoic companion. Quatre's side of the quarters was nearly opulent, strewn with stacks of rare books and victrola recordings. The materials were all of the finest and several highly-varnished wooden musical instruments lay propped on the carpeted floor amongst silk cushions. Trowa's side contained a spare cot and a few guns, knives and swords neatly propped against a small, square chest where she presumed he kept his clothing.

"Are you hungry," he asked her. But Relena shook her head, suddenly finding speech difficult.

"I can't eat," she managed finally, followed by a torrent of heartfelt words. "I feel so awful, I keep thinking I might never have seen Midii again. And that horrible man, the way he looked at us. Oh Quatre, maybe Midii is right. Why does someone like you live here like this?"

"Someone like me," he repeated.

"Yes," Relena said. "Someone like you, with your love of art and music, you should be studying at the finest universities in Vienna or even in Paris. You are like any young gentleman I might meet in Cinq but you live a simple life in this barbaric place. Why Quatre?"

"Is that the type of man that would interest you Relena," he asked, answering her question with a question. And she knew the answer was that she would not be interested in such a young man. She was drawn to mystery and romance. She was drawn to unusual men like Heero. And Quatre, Quatre had his own mystery about him. Here was one of the richest and handsomest young men in the world and he lived a nomadic life, his only companions the taciturn and even more mysterious Trowa and the Maguanacs who treated him almost as a young god. She found herself wanting to know everything about him.

Almost as if he could read her very thoughts, Quatre sat down before her on the floor holding a hand to her to pull her down beside him. She let her hand slide into his and sank to the floor beside him in a swirl of silken skirts that released a whiff of her own lily-of-the-valley perfume.

"I make my own way," he explained. "I will never take anything from my father. In fact I have not even seen him or my sisters for nearly four years. When mother died we had a falling out, a permanent one. I can't forgive him for how he treated her."

Relena admired him for daring to leave his family behind. Despite her anger at her brother over his treatment of Heero she had never had the courage to walk away from him, her only family.

"What happened," she asked, encouraging Quatre to continue, her sapphire eyes brimming with sympathy.

"The other women, my sisters' mothers. They were all very good women, very kind to me and my mother. But after what she gave up for him I know that it always hurt her that she wasn't enough for him. She gave up everything she ever knew to be by his side but years went by and she never had a child. That's when he married the daughter of a business friend of his. Finally, I was born, the only boy, but mother was never the same after that Rasid told me."

"I'm so sorry Quatre," Relena said. "I feel such a hypocrite. I have stayed with my brother when…"

Her voice trailed off.

"You can tell me anything Relena," Quatre said, his fingers brushing the smooth curve of her cheek.

"I feel so selfish mentioning it. It's only that I admire your courage in standing up for what you believe in, while I stay with my brother out of habit and because it is what is expected of me."

"I loved someone Quatre. I loved him quite desperately and my brother drove him away. I did nothing," she cried, burying her face in her hands and missing the stricken look on the young man's face.

She felt a light touch on her arm and found herself moving naturally into his comforting embrace. She felt a peace she had never experienced before, there was not the resentment she had felt when giving her brother a dutiful hug or the desperation she had felt the one time Heero had taken her in his arms.

"Perhaps I am the cowardly one," Quatre murmured into her hair. "We are all exiles because of what I've done, myself and the Maguanacs. I love and miss my sisters. But there is nothing on this Earth that could compel me to reconcile with my father."

"Oh Relena, I did not mean to distress you," he said, noticing her dismal face as she clung to him.

He drew away from her a bit.

"Look, I have something for you," he said. The sapphire earrings from the bazaar sparkled in his palm.

Relena gasped. "How did you know? How did you…

He grinned at her. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously. Then his smile disappeared and his voice grew serious once again.

"Do I have the right to give you gifts Relena," he asked. "Is there still someone else who has your heart?"

"I-I don't know," she murmured, rather shocked at his straightforward question. Her heart did still ache for Heero and yet she knew that he was gone from her life forever.

Quatre ignored a small, warning voice and reached out to brush a strand of hair from Relena's face.

"I want to see you wearing these," he said softly, moving behind her. His hands were gentle as he pulled the hair away from her neck and placed it over her shoulder, exposing her neck and the shell of her ear to him. She held her breath as she felt his fingers removing the dainty pearl earring she wore and then pushed in the golden stem of the sapphire earring.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she felt herself lean back in his arms, the peaceful feeling she had experienced earlier enveloping her again. She felt his lips caress her throat just below the dangling jewels and his hands were circling her waist, his touch strong and warm.

Her breath started coming faster as his hands moved with growing urgency against the silken fabric of her gown and brushed against the smooth and fragile skin below her collarbones.

And then his lips were on hers and she found herself lying back against the pile of soft, satin pillows and the pleasant weight of him on top of her. Deep inside she wondered at herself, at her unladylike permissiveness. But the sensations his mouth on hers were causing overrode all her instinctive cautiousness. Her mouth parted beneath the pressure of his soft lips and their kiss deepened and became more passionate as she let her body curl against his.

Relena felt lost and breathless when the kiss ended and she opened her eyes to find his face inches from her own, his bright golden hair glowing like a halo in the dim lamplight.

"You had something you wanted to tell me," she heard herself say, her voice husky and seductive as if she anticipated the words she knew in her heart were coming.

"I love you Relena," he said, his eyes full of hope and tenderness. "When your brother leaves don't go with him. Stay. Stay here with me, I want to try to make you happy."

He loved her. He was not reluctant to say it, she could see in his face that it was true. And his touch and kisses had started a fire in her body. She could not speak but leaned forward to kiss him again.

Quatre held her slim body tightly against his, feeling the pounding of her heart.

"Relena. Tell me you'll stay," he whispered.

She took his face in his hands and looked in his eyes.

"Quatre….I….I…..can't," she said, her voice breaking off suddenly. "I'm so sorry. I can't!"

She got to her feet and rushed from the tent.

"Heero," she thought, running back to her own tent burying her face in her own pillow. "Forgive me Heero. I think I love someone else…."

She lay awake wondering if it was the memory of Heero that kept her from telling Quatre how she felt or that was she still unable to leave her life in Cinq and her brother behind.

888888888888888888888

Trowa lay back on the sand his arms crossed beneath his head pillowed on his wadded up jacket. From this vantage point on the rise he could see every approach to their encampment and hear any sound that seemed out of place. He had felt so strongly that there was danger to her and yet he had let her be hurt. Not again. He would stay awake all night until they could make a hasty exit from this place in the morning.

888888888888888888888

Treize took the empty glass of brandy from the guest who had arrived in the camp that afternoon.

"She should be deeply sleeping by now," he said, looking at his gold pocket watch, attached to his waistcoat by a slender gold chain, a gift from his Lady. "Do you have everything you require?"

"Rely on me sir," the man said, his voice thickly accented. "We will discover all the young lady's most deeply hidden secrets this night I assure you."

888888888888888888888

Midii tossed and turned restlessly, the laudanum-laced brandy adding a strange reality to her dreams. She felt hands on her, dragging her from slumber and she opened her dream-glazed eyes to dark shapes and flickering candlelight. She felt slow and listless but dizzying fear raced through her as a large hand circled her upper arm igniting memories of the horrible afternoon. She opened her mouth to scream but strong fingers shushed her with a touch before she could act on the impulse.

"Midii, we've just brought a doctor to help you. You mustn't cry out dearest girl, you are safe," a familiar voice said.

She relaxed although she still felt too groggy to speak, the voice was familiar and soothing and she let the man lift her from the bed and place her in a large wicker chair.

A flame flickered in front of her face, moving in languid, dizzying circles until she felt herself falling back into a state between sleep and dreams.

"Where are you, my child?"

A strange, mesmerizing voice demanded her attention, demanded an answer and she could her herself speaking as if from far away.

_"I have returned to Egypt. I am sorry Papa, I did not want to come but my cousin was so insistent and she has been so good to me. I'm so sorry Papa, I promised you I would never return but I have betrayed that promise. Maybe it isn't too late, perhaps I can still leave."_

"It is all right child, you must answer my questions. Your Papa would understand."

The hypnotist frowned as his subject continued to fight him off.

"I must take her back to that time," he told the watching European gentleman. "She will not break her promise, the influence of her father is too strong."

The man nodded, bright blue eyes watching the strange proceedings with single-minded intent.

"You have been in Egypt before my child. That is true. Think back, back to that time. You were lost and your Papa found you. Are you with your Papa now? Where are you?"

_"I want to go home. I am afraid a sandstorm will come and take Papa away from me again."_

The hypnotist nodded, satisfied. A child's voice, tremulous and frightened. The promise had not yet been made.

"Midii! Where are you?"

_"Armana.__ It is called Armana. A ruined city on the banks of the Nile…a tunnel beneath the eastern end of the temple of Aten…"_

Her voice trailed off and tears streamed down her cheeks. A voice called to her but she could not answer.

_She clung to her father's hand in the darkness lit by only a few flickering torches. The walls were close and dusty and the tomb-like silence frightened the child. Stronger still though was the fear of being separated from her father. Andre Une looked down at his daughter with mild irritation. The find of the centuries and he was forced to bring Midii along. He loved the child but she should be in her bed asleep, yet she insisted on clutching onto him at every opportunity since she had been lost. Then he noticed an imprint in the wall and held his torch higher, shaking off the child's hand and staring at the face he had struggled so hard to find._

_Nefertiri__! The elegant lines of her face carved into the wall and reaching out to him over the centuries to find her and expose her mystery. A glimpse of that fascinating and beautiful face dazzled him until a sharp blow from behind cast him into darkness as deep as that in which she slept._

_Midii clung to her father's prone figure as the narrow passage filled with men and torches. She was too terrified to scream and hid her face in her father's coat until impatient hands dragged the pair of them from the tunnel and back out into the moonlight. She stared as the men rifled through her father's jacket taking his maps and the small miniature of mother that he always carried with him. She sobbed in alarm as one of the men took a knife and drew it across her father's arm drawing blood. Rough hands pulled her up and she saw the knife glittering in the starlight as she struggled to pull away. She felt herself falling back to the ground as a voice uttered a sharp command._

_A tall man in white robes stood over her, he held her mother's picture in his hand and she shied away as a large brown hand reached out to touch her platinum curls and whispered something she could not understand about the moon, the beloved of Aten. As he bent over her his eyes seemed almost kind, and he spoke in words she could understand._

_"Go home Ahmose, go home now and never return to this place…if you return here you must die."_

"Midii? What is happening," the voice spoke urgently coming to her through the mists of time, forcing her response.

_"Papa is ill, his fever is so high," she whispered. "I promise Papa, I promise I will go home and never return. I am cursed, if I return to Armana they will kill me…"_

Her eyes flew open, startling everyone in the small, dim tent. She struggled to rise up from the chair, tears streaming down her face.

"Be still child, go back to sleep. You must forget all this as if it were a bad dream," the hypnotist said shakily, fingers reaching to touch her forehead. Relief filled him as she fell back into the chair and her eyes closed, her breathing slowing to a natural rhythm.

Treize raised an elegant brow at the trembling and sweating German hypnotist they had met in a coffeehouse in the dirty little desert town. Poor Midii was speaking as a frightened child. Of course there was no such thing as a curse, one so young would have been very susceptible to superstition in light of her father's sudden illness. Armana, he thought triumphantly. It was but a few days ride to the sacred site….

"That was quite enlightening," he drawled quietly. "I thank you for your help in this matter. He nodded to a cloaked man sitting silently, cross-legged in the corner.

"Sef will see you safely back."

As the two men left the tent, Sef looked back at the tall European who nodded at him solemnly and tossed him a short dagger.

Tenderness filled his eyes and a wistful smile curved his patrician lips. His Lady looked rather confused by the evening's melodramatic events.

He drew her close in his arms and kissed her forehead, his lips trailing to the curve of her cheek.

"Get your rest my beloved Lady," he said. "We leave for Armana in the morning."

Lady stared after her dearest Treize for some moments after he left her. Then she took a blanket from the bed and covered her sleeping cousin deciding it would not be wise to try to wake her enough to put her back to bed.

888888888888888888888

Abdul crouched outside Lady Une's tent, hands clenched into fists that the man had dared to put Miss Midii in such danger. Hers was a secret such as men had killed over the ages to protect. He could not let her be harmed again. He still felt disbelief and rather a touch of betrayal that his beloved Master Quatre had allowed harm to come to this woman who affected him so strongly.

Years before when Quatre had been involved in a university correspondence course Abdul had come upon one of his books left behind in the sand. It had been a study of the botany in the regions of Europe, a seemingly dull subject. But the book had fallen open to a lovely watercolor of a small white flower with a deep blue center. The artist had dusted the white petals with shimmering gold pollen. He had found himself staring at the picture until finally he had carefully removed the page and folded it neatly into his pocket.

Miss Midii was like that flower. He would not see her loveliness and innocence crushed beneath the foolish whims of uncaring men.

He was decided. He would follow her when the party took their leave on the morrow. And what his master did not know, his master could not forbid.

To Be Continued….

AN: Ahmose (born of the moon)


End file.
